Don't talk
by ladybugseatppl
Summary: REEDITED. hi its porn, written better this time, Sollux x Eridan not sure what more you want. Blackrom sorta. I could care less if you review or not tbh.


**story edited**

**Don't talk.**

**Pair; Sollux Captor and Eridan Ampora**

**Summery: Sollux is playing around with codes, working on something important, when a message causes him to accidentally screw up, out of revenge he invites the person who caused the mishap, and what started out as a plot to kill, turned into something just a little more black then the desire to make one pay.**

**Warnings: Tentacle bulges, suffocation, mind honey, language, shit I don't know.**

**-**

Just like any other overly too warm day, the sludge-blood sat at his desk, playing on his husktop, working on his codes. What else would a hard-working coder with a vast knowledge of computers do other than code and screw around on a computer? It wasn't like he wanted to actually go any where or see anyone. The thought was disturbing, leaving his respiteblock, shudder worthy.

As Sollux typed away, his thin fingers smacking roughly against the keyboard. Trollian's dinger suddenly went off: twice actually, almost at the exact same time. God damn! Could anyone leave him alone long enough so he could code for an hour at least? Angrily, Sollux stopped typing and switched the tab to his Trollian, as predicted, he had two messages. He had to push away the humor that it was two, just so he could be angry to type.****

[CG] started trolling [TA] at 05:38

CG: HEY YOU ASSHAT, WHAT ARE YOU UP TOO? NOT THAT I REALLY CARE OR ANYTHING. JUST FIGURED I WOULD CHECK UP ON YOU ONCE IN A WHILE, MAKE SURE YOU'RE STILL ALIVE.

[CA] started trolling

TA: hey kk ii'm kiinda bu2y you have terriible tiimiing just liike fi2hbreath.

CG: OH I'M SO SORRY I BOTHERED YOU FROM DOING GOD KNOWS WHAT. BUT IT'S OBVIOUS IT'S NOT IMPORTANT BECAUSE IT'S YOU. YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING IMPORTANT. YOU HAVE NO LIFE EITHER. SO DON'T BITCH WHEN SOMEONE WANTS TO ACTUALLY SAY HI ONCE IN A WHILE YOU ANTI SOCIAL BASTARD.  
>CG: I'M OVER HERE ACTUALLY TYPING OUT CONCERN FOR YOU, AND WHAT DO YOU DO? PUSH ME AWAY. WELL LISTEN HERE CAPTOR, THAT ATTITUDE IS GOING TO HAVE TO CHANGE ONE OF THESE DAYS, DO YOU HEAR ME?<p>

TA: kk

CG: FURTHER MORE YOU SHOULD BE FUCKING THANKING ME FOR EVEN WASTING THE TIME OUT OF MY BUSY SCHEDULE ON THE LIKES OF SOME NOOKSUCKER LIKE YOU.

TA: kk! 2hut up ii'm bu2y and ii don't need you or ed fuckiing botheriing me no offen2e or anythiing

CG: ERIDAN IS TALKING TO YOU? WOW THAT MAKES TWO PEOPLE TRYING TO SAY HI YOU, YET YOU ARE STILL PUSHING US ALL AWAY. ONE OF THESE DAYS YOU'LL BE LONELY BECAUSE I WON'T BOTHER CHECKING UP ON YOU.  
>CG: YOU BETTER NOT DIE EITHER. I MEAN IT. I MIGHT HATE YOU, BECAUSE YOU'RE A HUGE PILE OF SHIT MOST OF THE TIME BUT I DO CARE. YOURE DEATH WOULD REALLY BUM ME OUT. THEN I'D HAVE *GAMZEE* TRYING TO CHEER ME UP.<br>CG: FUCK. THAT. SHIT.

TA: he'2 tryiing two talk two me but ii'm iignoriing iit ii wont diie eiither. what do you take me for an iidiiot

CG: HE'LL JUST KEEP BUGGING YOU. ANSWER THE FUCKING TROLL.  
>CG: AND YES. YES THAT'S EXACTLY THE IMPRESSION I'VE BEEN UNDER SINCE DAY ONE MEETING YOUR ASS AS A WRIGGLER.<p>

TA: fiine

Sollux clicked his tongue against his teeth as he changed the chat window to view Eridan's message. He kept as calm as he could as he re-read what was sent in that stupid purple text. Much to Karkat's words, Eridan did spam his chat log practically begging him to answer his desperate loser self. Ugh. He could be as bad as Karkat. But at least Karkat's rambles were... Sorta funny, not really but they were better than this.

CA: sol  
>CA: oh come on sol<br>CA: im not tryin to fight or anythin  
>CA: im just bored an stuff<br>CA: oh my god stop ignorin me for once in your pathetic life  
>CA: im bored sol an fef aint on<br>CA: or vvris  
>CA: dude<p>

TA: ed fuck off ii don't feel liike dealiing wiith you or kk at the moment.

CA: oh wwell sucks for you  
>CA: you can spare a minute to talk anywway<br>CA: im so bored

TA: wwhy should ii? your mii2erary make2 me happy

CA: wwoww rude

Sollux groaned, running a hand through his black spiky hair. He hated how Eridan couldn't take a single hint that he was unwanted at the moment. So annoying. The land dweller hissed at nothing as he leaned back in his chair, slitting dual colored eyes shut to take a minute and think, codes, he needed to finish those. But how was he supposed to work with that idiot spamming his chat?

Suddenly a sequence of numbers and letters popped into mind, a smile tugged at his lips as he popped his eyes back open and leaned forward, back to his husktop. Instantly he started to type to Karkat, before he switched back to his code list.

If Karkat could just keep Eridan busy while he wrote them down...

TA: hey kk can you keep fuckface bu2y and not botheriing me whiile ii fiini2h thii2? plea2e man ii need liike twiice the concentratiion two do thii2

He had a good two minutes of typing out a long row of numbers and letters, mixed together to give the program he was working on the final touch of perfection. With this the program would be done, and he could hack into other planets Internet.

As he typed out the long strand, a ping scared him senseless. Making him accidentally hit enter on the half finished sentence. Normally this wouldnt be a problem- had it not been a sequence of numbers and letters that coded for a total hardware wipeout because the code wasn't finished.

He stared in pure horror as his screen went completely blank. All his codes, all his hard work to typing and thinking out those complex codes, gone. What he figured he did, meant that there was no way to get it back. A defense mode for other hackers, to wipe their husktops.

"FUCK." he screamed once it finally set in what had happened. Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck!

He was going to cull the fucker that replied to him! Fucking Karkat! It was no doubt him!

Quickly he pulled the Internet back open and went on Trollian. His eyes ranked angrily over names of online people. Even more so at the two chat windows that stayed open. He had instantly blamed Karkat, but in fact Karkat never replied to his message... Instead it was a certain sea dwelling pain in the bulge. He would murder him. This was his fault. All his other projects- gone! Complete whiteout.

TA: YOU 2ON OF A FUCKIING BIITCH BECAU2E OF YOU II JUST LO2T EVERYTHIING. YOU WIILL PAY YOU HEAR ME? YOU 2LIIMEY FII2HFUCK.

CA: wwhoa wwait you cant talk to a highblood like that im surpieor ovver you you insufferable prick  
>CA: further more wwhat the hell did i supposedly do to make you lose evverythin<br>CA: mind you if it makes you mad than yeah i did it

Sollux did his best to control his breathing, in and out in and out. Block out the voices laughing at him, block out the anger... Get him quietly. Don't want to disturb his lusus. Oh god did he not want to disturb his lusus. The creature was crazy.

'Invite him over' the voices chanted a solution they thought was best, and Sollux didn't ignore them... Though he was suddenly dumbfounded by the thought. Invite him to his hive? One, he wouldn't even come, two, why would Sollux even WANT him to come?

TA: you know what ii don't fuckiing care anymore ju2t iignore it. can you liike come over  
>TA: 2hiit<p>

CA: are you serious?

The yellow blood rubbed his temples, his eyes slitting shut in frustration. What did he just do? Why did he just listen to those fucking moronic voices? Though the idea of Eridan coming over, in his hive so he could kill him sounded good. Very good. That's what he'll do. Cull the sea dweller. Nothing else, he'd teach him his place, take out his frustration on him, and kill him. No more problem for anyone. It was perfect! Right...?

TA: ju2t 2hut up and get your annoyiing dumba22 over two my hiive, okay?

CA: that depends sol  
>CA: wwhat are wwe gonna do once im there?<p>

Of course... OF COURSE Eridan would take it sexually. Sollux rolled his eyes, though no one would be able to tell with the solid colors. He didn't bother to reply, deciding that would make the sea dweller get over there faster to face his death for causing him to jump and hit enter. Sollux was too upset to think logically that it WASN'T actually Eridan's fault, but his own. So he decided to just talk to Karkat more.

TA: ii ju2t iinviited ed two my hiive ii blame you iit2 your fault

CG: WHOA ERIDAN JUST TOLD ME YOU WANT TO DO STUFF AT YOUR HIVE WHAT THE FUCK SOLLUX? I'M NEVER INVITED TO YOUR HIVE NOT THAT I WANT TO BE BUT STILL THAT DESPERATE FUCK IS ALLOWED? I'D BE INSULTED IF I ACTUALLY FUCKING CARED BECAUSE OF COURSE THIS DOESN'T BOTHER ME BUT STILL? ERIDAN?  
>CG: I NEED NEW DAMN FRIENDS. I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T INTERESTED IN A BLACKROM WITH HIM. YOU BETTER NOT BE PULLING ME INTO ASHEN EITHER. I'M NOT GOING TO BOTHER SORTING YOUR BIG PILES OF SHIT FOR YOU TWO IDIOTS.<p>

TA: ii diidnt 2ay anythiing about beiing iin a quadrant wiith hiim further more ii'm goiing two kiill hiim when he gets here.

CG: WHY?

TA: two make the world a better place wiithout a douchbag liike hiim

CA: WHATEVER DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID. HE SAID HE'S ON HIS WAY SINCE YOU'RE IGNORING HIM.  
>CA: DAMMIT I'M ALREADY BEING PULLED INTO BEING YOUR AUSPITICE.<p>

Sollux continued to ignore the pinging, singling that Eridan sent him a message as he snorted at the Cancer's batter. In no way was this visit going to be any form of romantic, just cold blooded murder.

TA: whatever your 2tiill talkiing two hiim?

CG: I WAS FUCKING TALKING TO HIM LIKE YOU ASKED ME TO DO. YOU KNOW I WAS BEING A GOOD FRIEND.  
>CG: SOMETHING YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND DOUCHE NUZZLE.<p>

Sollux let out a light chuckle, though he was still pissed, Karkat had a way of amusing him. The rants the short Cancer typed out angrily were just too funny, and could always put him in a playful mood, as where Eridan was there to tear that mood down.

TA: awe fuck kk ii'm not that bad of a friiend am ii?

CG: YOU'RE PLANNING TO KILL FEFERI'S MOIRIAL. YOUR FRIENDS FRIEND. A GIRL YOU ACTUALLY LIKE.  
>CG: TOTALLY AN AWESOME FRIEND.<br>CG: LET ME WRITE THIS DOWN SO I DON'T FORGET HOW TO BE THIS FUCKING WONDERFUL OF A FRIEND.  
>CG: REALLY I CANT EVEN PROCESS HOW MUCH OF A GOOD FRIEND YOU ARE IN MY THINK PAN. I'M SO IMPRESSED CAPTOR, WITH YOUR PEOPLE SKILLS AND FRIENDSHIP SKILLS.<br>CG: GOD WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE FUCKNUT FRIENDS LIKE YOU, GAMZEE AND ERIDAN? AM *I* REALLY THAT AWFUL? I FEEL LIKE IN A PAST LIFE I HAD TO HAVE BEEN SATAN OR A GRUB MURDERER.

TA: damn kk giive me a chance to reply look thii2 doe2nt concern ff. 2he wont even notiice hiim mii22iing or won't even care iit'2 a wiin wiin for everyone

CG: EXCEPT ERIDAN OF COURSE. BUT FINE DO WHATEVER YOU WANT.  
>CG: JUST DON'T COME BITCHING TO ME WHEN YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH FEFERI DOESN'T WORK BECAUSE YOU KILLED HER BEST FRIEND.<p>

Bang bang at his door.

TA: ii won't don't worry oh 2hiit. he'2 here talk to you later kk. got a fii2h to go fry

CG: THIS IS GOING TO END HORRIBLY. CAN I JUST *NOT* BE INVOLVED? I'M SCARED TO READ THE OUTCOME WHEN YOU GET BACK, CAPTOR.

Sollux didn't wait to actually read Karkat's goodbye reply as he closed the tab and fumbled to turn his husktop off. The annoying background screen of the tab he had open to write codes being blank pissed him off far to much to want to leave his computer off. As he shut his computer down he could hear clearly over the sound of his bees buzzing, Eridan banging on the door of his section of the communal hive. He could wake up his neighbors with that banging!

"Sol?" that stupid voice with that even more stupid accent (that to humans would be much like an Irish or an Scottish accent) called out to him. Eridan knocked on the door that would lead to his living room again, this time more gently. Then the sea dweller stepped away from the door and stood with his arms folded over his chest, waiting for the "lazy" low blood to open the door.

Meanwhile Sollux stood up from his chair, his face blank. He rethought his idea about killing Eridan over Feferi, then decided it was worth the risk. He walked to the door and threw it open, as he also cocked his fist back. It recoiled and snapped forward like a spring towards Eridan's stomach.

The sea troll didn't even have a second before the other's fist made contact harshly to his stomach. Had he have eaten at all in the last two days, he would have vomited from the impact. Shock wrote itself over the purple blood's face, eyes widening behind overly large glasses. Eridan leaned forward, coughing and spitting up as he whined in pain.

"Ww-wwhat the hell?" he choked out as his eyes slipped shut. Sollux took this as his chance to grab Eridan by his cape, and dragged him to his couch, after he used his hip to close the door. He tossed Eridan on his couch, letting hues eyes hungrily rake over his body. Where would be the best place to kill him at?

"You are th'o fucking annoying. Th'op flapping your lip'th." he growled as he kept looking over his "prey", whom had pulled himself into a sitting position, his legs still on the couch as he fasted up the most flabbergasted look to spread across those black lips and wide tired eyes.

"Wwhy should I listen to you the likes a' you? Honestly Sol, here I thought you asked me to come ovver for a little fun?" Eridan replied, huffing slightly as the look melted away to be replaced with a more... Annoyed expression.

"Oh it'll be fun alright." the yellow blood rolled his eyes, once again a lost effort due to his solid eyes. "For me." he added as climbed on top of Eridan's body, pinning him back with his legs. His split tongue snaked out and made a hissing noise that mixed with his lisp. He reached his hand out and wrapped it around Eridan's neck. Strangle the pretty sea dweller, smash his gills in. Rip them out. Something!

"Sol...? Are you... Feelin' black for me?" the royal blood asked, more like squeaked in surprise. The hand around his neck squeezed at his question. A tired and sinister grin spread over Sollux's face as his lips curled up, revealing his fangs. A pure look of hate was clearly plastered on his face as he glared over his glasses at the sea dweller.

"Th'ure tha'th it." the lowblood teased as he leaned his face dangerously close to kissing Eridan. His warm breath that smelt like honey and chips washed over Eridan's face, who's breath increased sharply, as he tried to look away, but was ni match for those stunning eyes holding a glare with him.

"You want a kithmethith th'o damn bad, well now you'll have one." with that Sollux released his throat, and started to rack his claws over the gills against Eridan's neck. His fingers dipping in the sensitive fish organs on both sides of his neck. He darted his tongue out to lick at the thin membrane of the fins on the royal's cheek, causing a shudder.

This only angered Sollux, and he let it known by pressing his nails further into the slits on the side of his victim's neck. He wasn't really thinking himself, wasn't he supposed to be killing Eridan, not wanting to shove his lips against his? Eridan let out a noise of disapproval at the pain in his gills. The claws and bites hurt his very sensitive aquatic organs. Unfortunately for him, Sollux retracted his nails, and picked up tugging harshly on the fins as the Gemini tried to sort out his thoughts.

The voices kept chanting to continue, his think pan screaming no, and his body really really wanting Eridan's lips. To swallow up his screams of pain while he wrecked his body. Shit. Maybe this WAS a blackrom.

"Don't talk." he warned, not wanting to hear any noise Eridan had to make, just yet. He was far to over dramatic for his own good, and while Sollux tried to think, he didn't need noises.

Sollux started to tear tiny holes in the thin purple tinted membrane, earning a whine against Sollux's threat. The purple blood jerked his head away and glared up at the spiky haired boy.

"Don't do that!"

Slap.

The sound of Sollux's hand coming across Eridan's face echoed loudly throughout the room, and if his lusus wasn't drunk from mind-honey, the noise probably would have sent him into an angered rampage. It was good he had mind honey, wait... mind honey.

Eridan closed his eyes tightly, making sure to keep all his sounds silent as the purple mark formed from where he was slapped. Sollux watched the mark and snickered, his idea forming in his think pan. The Gemini bent down his head down and latched his lips against his neck, and he started to suck on the gills, the salty taste of ocean water filled his mouth as he did so, but oddly it wasn't that bad. However he stopped as soon as Eridan let out a soft needy moan. This wasn't supposed to feel good for him! It was supposed to be torture!

"Eridan I fucking th'wear you make any noi'th I'll kill you." he threatened once again, clicking his tongue against his over sized fangs. It was a force of habit he had. Eridan didn't reply nor even acknowledge what the troll pinning him down said. He chose to simply keep his eyes shit in a mere relaxed fashion, waiting for him to continue.

This only upsetted Sollux, seeing that laxed expression, those full black lips curving into a pleasant smirk, his body completely limb under him. He was too relaxed for someone about to be killed! It was frustrating! So Sollux growled out, and grinded his hips against Eridan's in an attempt to make him uncomfortable. Eridan's eyes snapped open as he grunted, his features coming alive as the friction make his hips jerk back against the male on top.

"Sol!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I THAY ABOUT TALKING?" his voice boomed as he chomped down against Eridan's jugular, getting half a mouth full of scarf. Sollux angrily ripped the fabric away to continue to bite, the bites didn't stop Eridan from tilting his head back though, giving Sollux more access to the pulsing point.

"You act like I'd evver listen to you." Eridan shot back, arching his back. The land dweller sneered and pushed off of Eridan. He stood up, towering over the still laying down purple blood to glare. Eridan arched an eyebrow, eying him nervously. Why was he suddenly stopping?

Sollux lifted his shirt off, and tossed it on the floor. That's when Eridan THOUGHT he got the hint. He sat up and started to unclasp his cape- however he was pushed back down as Sollux did it for himself. He tossed the cape with his shirt, and yanked off Eridan's sweater, still damp from the swim over to his hive.

His think pan was swirling as he decided to give in to the voices, to his body's desires. After all he could just... You know.. Humiliate him. Surely that was worse than death. Yes, this clearly was the approach he was going with.

When he pulled the shirt off, Eridan's classes came with, causing a blur to replace his once crystal clear vision. He whined as he tried to blink away his blurry vision. It was futile, but that wouldn't stop the now blind Eridan.

"Th'tay." Sollux commended. With a slight nervous nod in reply, Sollux walked over to the bee hive he had set up. Smirking to himself the troll reached in one of the coons and scooped up a glob of mind honey. He had a jar he used to gather the honey for his lusus. It would do the trick for storing the honey he would use to harm Eridan perfectly.

It took three scoops of honey to fill the jar, in which he was thankful none of the bees escaped or stung him as he collected his honey. Once the jar was filled, Sollux returned to his prey. Instantly he was all over Eridan too, biting and kissing at his neck, shoulders and chest. It was disgusting in his opinion, yet he couldn't stop himself from wanting to have a reason to "punish" the troll for disobeying his "no noise" rule.

Eridan couldn't help but moan and squirm, letting out all sorts of noises, making Sollux growl warningly. Except for the fact it didn't matter, he would be punished anyway whether he made noises or not. This was to get him back for his lost codes.

The pro-hacker rocked his hips against his prey's once again, this time receiving a low whisper of his name. Which was more than enough to start the punishment. Sollux took a minute to scan his eyes over the damage he already caused. Eridan was bleeding in a few places from the bites and scratches. He was panting as he squirmed around on the couch, obviously aroused and left wondering why his supposed kismesis stopped too.

"I told you not to talk." he simply answered silent questions. Sollux bent down to collect his little jar of mind honey. A smirk ever lasting his face as he grinded once again against his body. He himself happened to be aroused, but he ignored it. There was no way he'd let himself fill a bucket with this idiot. He was going to leave him there pathetic and used, unworthy of his genetic material. That was a good punishment for his codes... Right?

"Sol." Eridan started, his gills flapping for breath.

Sollux shook his head and squirmed down to sit on Eridan's legs. He sat the jar on Eridan's chest, so his hands would be free to undo the button holding the beetle juice black and blue pants Eridan wore. Once they were undone, Sollux wiggled and yanked them down as well as with his boxers to about where his knees where. Just down enough to gain full access to the other's privates.

His tentacle like bulge unraveled and started to wiggle around, already coated in slime otherwise known as genetic material. Sollux sported a grossed out look, though he had the same type of bulge, it was just disgusting to see Eridan so bare, except his body reacted more like he couldn't get enough of it. His think pan and body needed to get on the same page here.

Eridan shivered and let out a gasping moan. The chilled air of the hive sent shock waves of pleasure and the desire to be touched. Sadly for him, Sollux had no plans to please him in anyway. He instead grabbed the jar off of Eridan's flat stomach and dipped his thin fingers in the yellow goo.

The sea dweller could barely make out what Sollux was doing, so when that hand slick with honey suddenly touched his thigh made him arch and shudder. The Gemini troll leaned on Eridan, holding him in place as he harshly shoved those gooey fingers in his nook. Sollux let out a loud laugh at the reaction he got. He knew he heard Eridan practically scream like a little girl. The cold probing fingers with even colder yellow honey that was sticky too.

"Cod Sol! A little wwarnin' first?" he cried out. Sollux shook his head, and used his other hand to scoop more honey into his hand. The troll slapped honey against the gills on Eridan's sides, covering his gills with the sticky goo, making him cry out in utter pain.

It started to seep into his gills, suffocating him. Eridan was thankful he had another set on his neck to inhale the air, but with each flap of his gills, and panic washing over him, it became harder and harder to breath.

His eyes filled with panic, as he gapped like a fish for more air. Sollux tilted his head and pushed his fingers deeper in his nook. The honey filling his insides caused discomfort, but it was worse with the honey on his torso. Sollux started to trail his honey dripping fingers over Eridan's chest, trailing them up to his chin.

"Open." he ordered. Eridan did so after debating the two options he saw. One was Sollux could slap that honey over the gills on his neck, which would kill him, or he could just open his mouth. He didn't know what would happen when you ate mind honey.

But he was about to find out as Sollux shoved his fingers in the other's mouth. The wet cavern wrapped tightly around honey slicked fingers. His tongue brushed up against it, sending a bitter sweet taste through him. Sollux yanked his fingers back and gathered more honey from his jar, force feeding the sea dweller with it as his fingers prodded and stretched his nook.

Being of a stronger blood, the poisonous honey took longer to take effect. Eridan spent this time arching and squirming, moaning against the fingers in his mouth and panting harshly from the honey seeping in places it shouldn't be in.

His squirms and struggles to breath caused the yellow blood's arousal to grow. Soon with Eridan's bare bulge wiggling around, brushing itself against Sollux's clothed crotch, it just became too much. Sollux pulled his fingers out of the other's mouth, flashing an unseen grin at him as he patted Eridan's cheek, and pulled his other fingers out of his nook, leaving Eridan to desperately whine at the lose. Great, just when he was beginning to enjoy it...

Saliva and honey was smeared all over his face, his eyes gazed over with lust and pain. Sollux shuffled and lifted his hips off of Eridan long enough to undo his pants. He fished his own bulge free from his pants, and tilted his head back to let out a throaty moan as it was freed. Instantly he sat himself down on Eridan's thighs. Their bulges wrapped around each other, sending waves of pleasure throughout their nervous system.

"C-Cod." Eridan cried weakly, moaning and shuddering. The mind honey was starting to take effect on him. Having ate so much... He didn't react the same way Sollux normally did, but instead his eyelids grew heavy, his body stiff like he was frozen with honey making it impossible to move.

Sollux didn't pay attention, focusing on himself as he grinded against Eridan, grunting and moaning as the tentacle like bulges did their own thing, moving on their own. He kept his head tilted back, unaware of what was happening to the suffocating sea dweller.

"S-Sol..." Eridan tried to warn him, to get him to wipe the honey off his gills, since at that point his arms felt too heavy to move. His entire body felt too heavy. Purple eyes shut, lips barely parted enough to let out a strangled moan. He didn't feel good... Well that was an understatement, no... He was sure he was dying. Going into some sort of honey induced coma.

He couldn't even feel the pleasure that would have raked his body because of the numbing heavy feeling the honey gave him. Soon however, as Eridan fought against the urge to sleep, his stomach tightened, Sollux feeling the same coiling feeling as the Gemini let out his own grunts and moans vs the dying whines slipping from a sleepy fish.

It instantly occurred to Sollux he needed to go grab a bucket, but the pleasure jolting through him, bringing him closer and closer, he just didn't care. He'd clean it up later. Besides, to release his genetic material all over Eridan would be embarrassing enough for the highblood. Oh god, now Sollux really wanted to spread his yellow seed on him, to stain him with his spunk.

Sollux leaned forward and slammed his lips against honey coated lips that were turning a sickly pale gray color. As soon as their lips touched, the coiling feeling snapped, and Sollux's body shuddered, his climax surging through him, bursting from the tip of the tentacle like bulge. Yellow genetic material gushed all over their stomachs.

Eridan's eyes fluttered, but as he came himself, purple genetic material coating their stomachs, it mixed with the yellow, creating a brown color. Almost as soon as the coiled feeling snapped his body lunching forward and honey and stomach mucus splurged from his mouth, striking Sollux's face with the vomit as his system fought to rid the vile honey that was trying to kill him.

Sollux froze, the high from the sexual release dissolved. But before he could recover and yell at Eridan, the sea troll was out cold. The land dweller pushed himself off of Eridan and sneered in disgust.

He turned away and started towards his bathroom, needing a good cleaning and fresh clothes. When... Well if Eridan woke up, Sollux would kick him out... Maybe. Oddly enough he realized suddenly he couldn't hate anyone else like he hated Eridan...

After Sollux got cleaned up, and dressed, he sat at his husktop and turned it back on. It took seconds before the home screen appeared. He pulled Trollian up and checked to see if Karkat was still on, and thankfully he was.

[TA] began trolling [CG] at 07:02

TA: hey

CG: HEY HOW'D KILLING ERIDAN GO?

TA: dunno ii thiink he2 2tiill breathiing barely though hehe

CG: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?

TA: fucked hiim tiill he pa22ed out.

No need to go into detail, reasoned Sollux, as he spared a glance back at the seemingly "sleeping" Eridan. Whom made a gurgle, then went quiet. In the back of his mind he knew he should probably be worried, but this was after all what he deserved, to be covered in honey, cum, and vomit.

CG: ... WHAT.

TA: oh nothiing hehe

CG: OH. MY. GOD. YOU DID NOT.

TA: Iif he2 2tiill aliive ii gue22 iit make2 hiim my kii2me2ii2.

CG: IM NOT TALKING TO YOU RIGHT NOW.  
>CG: YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T INTERESTED. OH MY GOD. WHAT THE FUCK? I'M NOT BEING PULLED INTO YOUR ASHEN EITHER. SHIT. OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS.<p>

[CG] ceased trolling [TA] at 07:06

Sollux leaned back in his chair and grinned as he watched Karkat go offline, probably scarred from what he said. Then that nagging feeling to check on Eridan came back, so he stood up from his desk, and walked back to the sleeping troll. He had to clean the honey off his gills at least... He didn't want his new kismesis dead. Even though he at first wanted too. It's amazing to him how such a douche bag could change his mood from anger to forfillment.

"Sol..." Eridan whimpered in pain, as he fought to open his heavy eyelids, which just wasn't working. Sollux snorted, seeing it more as Eridan deserved it. Surely he was just being over dramatic as he wheezed for breath. Sure he did look like hell. No shade of purple on him except his hair. He was just so pale looking, with his gills shut tightly, and his lips gray. His fins even looked sickly. But no... He was... Just being over dramatic. That was it.

"Don't talk, Eridan." he said simply, finding the other's sweater to rub the honey off his sides, realizing that he was probably Eridan probably WAS close to death the way he wheezed and sputtered more honey out of his mouth. The sea dweller wasn't even moving his arms or legs or anything except his lips just barely.

Keep calm though, Sollux told himself. He wasn't going to show pity to this fucker. Though as he pulled Eridan to sit up so he could pick him up to carry to the bathroom, the troll fell over again, and passed out.

Sollux scooped him up, trying to avoid touching any soiled parts of his skin, as he carried him to his bathroom and dumped him into the ablution trap. Thankfully the gills on his neck weren't covered in sticky honey, for they gulped in water as Eridan sank to the bottom of the tub, still out cold.

The Gemini, not knowing what more to do, left the room, and went back to his husktop. He had a code to rewrite after all. Surely Eridan would be fine later now that he was in water. Once he came too, he could wash himself.

"Good... Jutht don't talk." he mumbled out loud as he felt an eerie feeling about the silence, but none the less began to retype in his codes. In an half hour, he promised, he'd check up on Eridan. After all, you couldn't kill your flush crush's moirail. That would be just fucking unconscionable.

* * *

><p><strong>my ending sucked but its porn what more do you want <strong>


End file.
